Emy
by Stargiven
Summary: SG1 finds a 6 year old girl who is Sam's and Jack's on anoughther planet. Sorry I suck at summeries!Rated for safty! SJ
1. I SAW SOMETHING MOVE!

a/n Sorry this chap is really short! All the future chapters will be lounger!

* * *

"SG-1, You have a go." Gen Hammond said as his number one team stepped through the gate and risked their lives once again.  
"So, Carter, What's this mission about again?" Jack asked Sam as they stepped through the gate.  
"Didn't you pay attention during the briefing?" Sam responded once they got to the other side.  
"Well I would have if I was awake!" Jack tried to justify, but failed miserably. This caused Sam to burst out laughing.  
"Uhh… right. So, once again"  
"We're here to discuss a treaty with the people on this planet." Sam smiled as Jack just nodded.  
"When exactly did we last speak to these people?" Daniel asked.(He was way ahead of them so he used the walkie-talkies.)  
"Yesterday. Why?" Sam asked/answered.  
"Welp. They're not here now. Looks like the gou'ld came over to play."  
"I do not believe a gou'ld would come to this planet just to 'play'." Teal'c told Daniel.  
"Ok. Check for survivors." Jack said as he and Sam approached the village.Daniel looked around and saw something move…  
"JACK!" He ran and hid behind Jack.  
"Daniel?" Jack raised his eye brows.  
"I saw something move!"  
"You saw something move." Jack repeated, not believing what he was hearing.  
"Yes! Over there!" Daniel shook his finger at a large pile of wood and such.  
"I will go and see what has DanielJackson so scared"  
"Thanks T. You go with him!" Jack pushed Daniel over twords Teal'c.

* * *

-A/n sorry this chapter is so short, they won't all be like this. I just have trouble starting stories. Please review! I'll even give you some question to answer! Do you like pumpkin pie or blueberry Pie more? 


	2. Emy

_Hello! Thank-you for R&R!_

* * *

**Ch2**

Daniel and Teal'c went over to the pile as Jack and Sam went the opposite direction. Something moved behind the pile."Show yourself!" Teal'c barked. A small girl came from behind the pile trembling.  
"Oh, Hi. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, and this is Teal'c. We won't hurt you." Daniel said in full-I'm-talking-to-a-kid-mode. Teal'c bowed his head slightly.  
"Jack! You might want to see this." Daniel said to walkie-talkie.  
"K. Be there in a sec." A couple minutes later Jack appeared.  
"Hello." Jack looked at the girl then back at Daniel. The girl ran behind Jack and hugged his legs. "What's your name?" Jack looked at the girl now clinging to his leg. She waited until Sam was close enough to hear.  
"Emy." She replied shyly.  
"Emy. Most likely from Emily?" Sam knelt down beside her. Emy shook her head no.  
"From Amanda." Emy looked even more shy now.  
"Huh. That's original. I like that name." Sam told the girl who was still clutching to Jack's leg.  
"My mom liked it to. At least, that's what Nana tells me." Emy looked into Sam's eyes. Emy had dark brown eyes and Blond hair that was in cute sausage curls.  
"Nana?" Daniel asked, but Emy hid behind Jack again.  
"Who's Nana?" Jack asked looking down at her.  
"Uhh.. Jack? Maybe we should go somewhere that doesn't have all of this debrief in the air." Daniel coughed slightly at his own words.  
"Ok, good idea. Do you want to come with us?" Jack turned his attention back to Emy. She looked up at Sam then nodded.  
"By the way, What are your names?" Emy looked at Sam and Jack. Sam smiled. She had an immediate liking to this girl.  
"Oh, this is Major Samantha Carter, and I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill." Jack smiled. He liked this kid! Emy stopped in her tracks. Tears weld up in her eyes.  
"Emy?" Sam stopped and came towards her.  
"What's wrong?" Sam knelt on one knee.  
"You're my parents!" Emy ran over, jumped and hugged both Sam and Jack. She had finally found them!

* * *

_a/n Sorry, this chapter isn't too much longer than the last…  
Please review!_


	3. what happened

SG-1 stepped through the 'gate, still very confused."Med Team to the 'gate ro"  
"No Sir!" Jack cut in. "She's perfectly harmless!" Emy was now sitting on his shoulders.  
"Yes, so I figured. But what about Dr. Jackson?" For the first time since they stepped through the 'gate, Jack looked over to the archeologist. He was bent over, laughing. Very, Very hard. He raised a hand signaling that he was ok.  
"He's fine sir." Jack glared at Daniel. Daniel slowly recovered, and looked at Jack apologetically.

* * *

Infirmary

* * *

As soon as Janet laid eyes on Emy, it was clear she knew who's she was.  
"Sam! When did you two?" Janet looked at a lost for words. Sam smiled.  
"Us who?" She decided to play dumb.  
"YOU AND JACK!" She almost yelled. (then of coarse starting all kinds of rumors with the other nurses)  
"Sshh!" Sam put her hand over Janet's mouth.  
"You love to start rumors, don't you?" Sam squinted at her.  
"Fotof." Sam removed her hand.  
"Sort of." Janet repeated then smiled.  
"She's adorable!" Janet looked down at Emy. She hid behind Sam.  
"It's ok," Sam cooed.  
"This is Dr. Janet." Sam bent down beside Emy in order to introduce Janet to her.  
"Hi." Janet looked down at her then motioned for Sam to hop up on the bed.  
"Uhh, Janet?" Emy didn't let go of Sam.  
"Emy? Why don't you go find your dad. Ok?" It was obvious that Sam felt weird about calling her CO that. Emy nodded, and skipped off.  
"are you sure having a little girl walking around the base is a good idea?" Janet frowned at Sam.  
"I'm sure she'll find him in no time. After all, he just left." As if on cue, Jack walked in holding Emy.  
"I see you found her?" Sam said as Janet checked her blood pressure.  
"Yeah. Wanna get some food once ol' doctor Frazer's done?" Jack said lifting Emy higher up his back.  
"Yeah, sure! Janet's almost done now"

* * *

-Commissary -

* * *

"What are we going to do about her?" Sam and Jack sat at a table while keeping Emy busy with purple jello.  
"I still don't understand how she's here, Carter"  
"remember our trip to P4X-652?" Sam lifted Emy off the ground onto her lap.  
"Yeah. That's the one where we got stuck for a year on, right?" Jack didn't understand what this had to do with anything.  
"Yes sir. The first night they had a party in our honor, with those drinks, and, well, Yeah." Sam found it difficult to finish her thought.  
"Carter, I know how she got to be, I want to know how she got to be on P3X-220." Jack suppressed a smile.  
"Oh," Sam blushed furiously.  
"Wait. Wasn't that only two years ago?" Sam asked more to Emy than to Jack.  
"hmm?" Emy looked up from her jello.  
"You said you're six, right?" Sam looked down at her fully not expecting her to be able to answer her questions.  
"Oh! Yeah! Nana told me that if I ever found you, that I'd be a lot older than you'd expect. She said that aging goes a lot faster on our planets than on yours." Emy started bouncing knowing that her mom didn't expect her to answer in words. _(a/n she expected her to just nod)_  
"oh. Well that explains things." Sam hugged Emy then continued to talk to Jack.  
"Yes, but I still don't understand how she was on P3X-220 instead of being on P4X-652." Jack reminded her.  
"Emy?" Jack asked the girl. She looked up.  
"How did you get to the planet we found you on instead of on the planet we left you on?" Sam finished for him.  
"We moved." Emy said simply.  
"Moved?" her father asked.  
"yep. The bad guys came." she plopped another piece of jello in her mouth.  
"Bad guys?" Sam asked  
"Yeps"  
"do you know what they looked like?" Jack asked.  
"Uh huh! They wore metal bird helmets and the big guy's eyes glowed."  
"Those dirty snakes." Jack stated, the turned his attention back to Sam. "Where will she stay?"  
"Let's talk after the briefing." Sam stood up, (carrying Emy with her) and walked away.  
------------------------------ 

_a/n Hi! I would like to thank **Vid Z.** , and **Intergalactic smart-ass** for reviewing! _

**_THANK-YOU!_**


	4. Bonding

_a/n 3 reviews? Oh well, I know I don't have any real talent…_

* * *

** Ch 4**

* * *

At Briefing.

----------------------------------

Sam sat at the table with Emy on her lap. Gen. Hammond looked at Sam as though some alien had removed her brains.  
"Major, this is a classified briefing." He looked/gestured towards Emy.  
"Yessir. But, she doesn't like to be left alone…" Sam stroked her free hand through her short hair and looked down. Looking up she realized he was still glaring at her.  
"Sir, am I really needed for this mission?" Sam asked, wondering if she could stay behind with Emy. Gen. Hammond sighed.  
"No, I guess not." He had a sore spot for A. his #1 team, and B. kids.  
"I'll have someone from SG-3 cover for you.." "Thank-you sir." Sam stood up, (carrying Emy with her) and walked away.  
-----------------------------------------------  
After briefing -  
"We're gonna miss ya, Carter." Jack said (who else calls Sam 'Carter'?) with a small smile. "Yeah, well, Emy won't stay with just anyone." Sam shrugged.  
"You know, I could stay with her." He suggested.  
"I think I can handle it." Sam flashed one of 'those' smiles.  
"I'm actually going to ask permission to take her to my house." Sam looked into Jack's eyes. GOSH! She loved this man!  
"Ah, yes! Now you take time off!" Jack rolled his eyes and started to walk off "Wait, sir, um"  
"Yes?" Jack perked up not daring to call her 'Carter.  
"Um, uh, good luck." Sam blushed.  
"Right." He smiled lightly.  
"Do you want to have dinner with Emy and me tomorrow?" She blurted out, while looking down afraid of his answer. His whole face lit up.  
"Yeah, sure, you betcha!" He did his famous smile.  
"See ya then." (Since Sam was taking today and tomorrow off) He walked off. Sam did a mental scream. 'YESSSS!' -  
Later that night at Sam's.  
---------------------------------

"Here's where you'll be sleeping, if you don't mind." Sam opened a spare room.  
"Can't I stay with you?" Emy looked up at Sam with those eyes. (a/n you know when a kid looks at you and you can't help but say yes?) "Ok, I guess I can pull up a cot." Emy shook her head.  
"I wanna sleep in your bed. It'll be like a slumber party! We can learn more about each other!" This caught Sam's attention. She did want to get to know her daughter better…  
"ok! Sounds fun!" Sam smiled and so did Emy.

* * *

_a/n I personally like how this chapter came out. (I've found a lot of time for this story!) I hope you all (yes, all three of you) like reading_


	5. ok, I admit it!

_a/n Hiya! This is Friday's addition to Emy! wipes away tear thank-you Delliham!I feel so loved! _

* * *

Ch5

* * *

Later that night…  
---------- 

Sam and Emy were snuggled in bed chatting…  
"So tell me about where we found you." Sam said, getting very, very attached to this girl.  
"Well I remember growing up with Nana, and her telling me about you and dad, and I remember playing outside with my friends! Anne and Kyle. I wonder where everyone is now." Sam saddened. Emy thought all her friends had gone through the 'gate! She didn't know they were dead!  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sure their around." Sam muttered.  
"Do you love Dad?" Emy looked at Sam as intently as a six year old can.  
"I.. I can't…" Sam stuttered.  
"Do you?" Emy asked again.  
"Emy, honey, I can't answer that." Sam had a deep hurting in her eyes. Emy sighed. "You know when I was living on Avion, all I dreamed about was finding my parents. I guess I just assumed that you'd be married." She sighed again.  
"I didn't think two people would-or could-have a baby if they didn't love each other. So I know you love each other." As Sam looked a Emy, she realized that 'I'm not talking to some two/six year old that I found on another planet, I am was talking to MY daughter. Mine and the love of my life's! I have to tell her. As long as she wouldn't tell Colonel O'Neill'  
"Ok, so maybe I do love him. But it wouldn't work. He's my CO, and besides, I could never make him leave his job. And I can't leave. I have a contract. And I have to keep by it." Sam talked about Jack for a while, but after she said something, she would say 'but it could never be.' Emy listened intently, not interrupting her in the least.  
"Oh my gosh! It's already twenty-two hundred hours! You better get to bed missy!" Sam smiled at Emy, then handed her one of the huge teddy bears Jack had given her.  
"Good night my angel." After not even a whole day, Sam had gone into full-mother mode.  
" 'night mom!" Emy smiled. 'I wonder what I'll dream of now that I found both my mom and my dad?'

* * *

_a/n I can't believe I've updated every day since I posted this story! (especially since it was Thanks giving yesterday!) for school, I have the whole week off, so I might not be posting like this every week… so, push that little purple button to review please! Write anything! Even just say "I LIKE PIE!" That'd be enough for me! But seriously, Anything! So just lie and say "I love your story! Update soon!" Because if I don't get reviews, I won't be encouraged, so I won't be able to write. So the fate of this story lies in your hands! (Btw, I need advice! If you have any ideas for this story, just write me! Even Email me! ANYTHING!)_


	6. what do I wear?

I feel so loved! 6 reviews! (in total) (so far) Sorry I took so long, I've decided (ffrom now on) that I'll take weekends off. Now I'll Answer your reviews if any of them are respondable…  
Vid Z.: yes! Here's more! (and thank-you, I have made anonymous reviews 'legal to this story' or whatever.) 

sissy bear: Yeah. Wow. That's a long review. Um, I guess he knows who she is, and about her very existence, I guess you'll see? How she was born, SG-1 got stuck on P4X-625 for a year, Sam and Jack got drunk, had a baby, (Sam did, not jack :P) and decided it would be better for Emy if she grew up with out having to worry every day whether or not her parents would come back alive or not, so left her there.

Delliham: THANK-YOU! Yeah I guess a lot of people are pretty lazy…once again, THANK-YOU!

Any who, Thank ye all for reviewing! (unless of coarse you didn't review, Then I'm very disappointed in you)Now, (as so many say,) On To The Fic!

* * *

ch6  
---------------------------The next morning ------------------------------------- 

Sam walked around the mall, hand-in-hand with Emy, looking for something to wear tonight."Let's see, it can't be too nice, but it has to make me look attractive…" Sam mumbled to herself. "Don't worry Mom! Dad thinks your pretty!" Emy assured her.  
"How do you know that? Did he tell you?" Sam asked pulling Emy into a store.  
"No, but I see that look in his eyes when he sees you. Ya know, that 'gosh! I love this Woman!' look." Emy liked the lollypop Sam had just bought her as Sam looked in amazement.  
"ya know, sometimes you sound like a six year old, and other times you sound like Janet." Emy giggled.  
Sam pulled into the next clothing store and started to look at the sweaters. "How about this one mom?" Emy handed Sam a reviling dress. (Not that bad!) Pretty, but reveling. It was a blue silk dress that touched the floor, with a shiny silvery thing wrapped around the waist. The slits in the side went up to mid-thigh.  
"Uh, sweetie"  
"Mom! Just try it on!" Sam sighed, and decided that she might as well just try it on.  
"Wow! This fits great!" Sam looked in the mirror of the dressing room. "Let me see! Let me see!" Emy gasped when she saw her mom.  
"Mom! You're beautiful!" Sam blushed.  
"And it's cheap!" Emy looked at the price tag. This was true. Sam sighed.  
"Ok, I'll get it. But no promises that I'll wear it tonight!" Sam held up her finger.  
"Deal!" Emy grinned widely. She had a plan to get her parents together…  
-later, with Jack…-  
Jack stood in front of his wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear. Just then the phone rang.  
"O'Neill." He answered.  
"Hi Daddy!" Emy cheerfully said, starting her plan.  
"What's up Honey?" Jack asked, sitting down in his chair.  
"Mommy's gonna be dressed up for tonight, so you might as well too. Oh! Got to go!" Jack sat, puzzled in his chair. Thinking…  
-  
I'm taking week ends off! (or maybe I'll only do week ends… I won't be able to find a lot of time during school to write...) R&R!


	7. Dinner

At dinner…  
-  
"Actually, mom, I'm not that hungry… but I am tired… I think I'll just go to bed. I'll be sleeping in the spare room too, Ok?" Emy moved to stage two.  
"Are you sure? At least say Hi." Sam looked at the girl.  
"Ok, I'll say hi, but I'm really tired, so after that it's bed for m-" Ding-dong!  
"ooh! That'll be him! Are you sure he asked me to dress up?" Sam asked Emy while heading towards the door.  
"Yep!" Sam opened the door. There stood Jack. In a tux. (a/n Swoon!) Jack was at a loss for words. 'Oh GOSH! Look at her! She's beautiful! I can't believe it!' Sam was wearing the dress Emy picked out for her.  
"Uh, hi." Jack said lost in Sam's eyes.  
"Hi" Sam breathed in air as though the wind had just been knocked out of her.  
"Hi!" Emy said.  
"I'm going to bed. Night!" She ran up the stairs.  
"I guess it's just you and me then?" Jack asked breaking the silence that had formed between them.  
"Yeah, she said she wasn't hungry." Sam's heart was bouncing of the walls.  
"oh, you want to come in?" Sam opened the door wider to let him in.  
"Sure." he smiled that smile. Jack couldn't stay quiet any longer.  
"You look great." Jack said, noticing for the first time how high the slits in her dress went and how low the cut on the chest part of her dress went. 'Dang! I'm just like a teenager'  
"Wow, um smells great!" He desperately tried to get his mind off of how she looked, and off of what he wanted to do…  
"Yeah, uh here" she handed him a beer.  
"Thanks." he took it. They ate with thoughts of each other in their minds…  
-  
Up in the spare room…  
-  
Emy had found a hole in the floor that she was now looking through.  
"come on! Kiss all ready!" She sighed.  
"Get drunk at least!" Emy leaned against a wall.  
"They'll never get together if I don't do something! Oh! That might work!" She pumped her fist in the air, then continued to watch.  
-  
a/n sorry I took so long! I've been having a) loads of homework XD and b) Writer's block Sorry once again! Please give me some ideas! 


	8. ok, I admit it! 2

"I need Ideas! Review!"

Emy went with Jack to spend that night at his house."Hey Dad?" Emy asked looking up at him as he drove.  
"Yeah?" Jack replied, looking at her shortly then back to the road.  
"Do you love Mom"  
"I can't answer that, honey." He looked sad.  
"But I'm your daughter." Emy pleaded.  
"Yes you are. But if I truthfully answered that question, I'd be braking the regs"  
"Mommy told me that she loved you." Emy pouted. Jack pulled over and looked at her.  
"She did?" He couldn't believe it!  
"Yep. So are you gonna tell me or what"  
"Fine. Maybe, ok, Yes." Jack got back on the road.  
"Then why aren't you married?" Emy looked up fully knowing the answer.  
"Because we're in the air force and she's my 2IC. And there are Frat regs that say-"  
"That you two can't act on those feelings. Yes, I know. I got the same answer out of mom. But I mean why are you still in the air force? If you retired, you could be happy"  
"I am happy." Jack knew that wasn't true.  
"No. no, you're content." Emy tried. Jack breathed out a little, almost a laugh.  
"I never thought I'd talk to a six year old about this." He kept his eyes on the road.  
"Don't change the subject. You and mom love each other. So why aren't you doing something about it? You could retire. Mom's wondering if you love her. The only reason she hasn't retired is because of her contract." Emy looked at Jack intently.  
"She has a contract too?" Jack looked tired, hurt, and sad.  
"You have one?" Emy looked towards the ground.  
"Yeah. I have to stay in the stargate program." Emy's face lit up.  
"But you don't have to be a colonel in the process. You could be a civilian?" Emy looked up hopefully.  
"True. I'll think about it." Jack winked.  
**_

* * *

Sorry, very short chapter…I NEED IDEAS! BADLY! S.O.S! HELP! PLEASE!  
_**

**_R&R!_**


	9. uhh awkward?

_a/n hi! Sorry I've not been around lately, But I seriously need ideas!_

* * *

Ch. what ever chapter I'm on… 

Jack nervously pulled at his tie and knocked on Gen. Hammond's door.  
"Colonel?" General Hammond said setting down his papers.  
"Hopefully not." Gen. Hammond had no clue as to what he was talking about.  
"What?"  
"I was wondering if I could be a civilian and still be on SG-1, sir." Jack stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"Why?" _'Common Jack! Say because of Sam!'_  
"Personal reasons sir"  
"Such as"  
"Uh, let's see. There's that fact that every one knows"  
"Which one?" He played dumb.  
"Ya know, the fact that I am head-over-heals in love with-"  
UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTAVATION!_  
'great.'_

-------------------

"Jacob! Nice to see you again! What's the news?" Jack said coming down into the Gate room.  
"Actually, it's my day off, so I thought I'd see my daughter. Where is she?"  
"she's with Emy"  
"Emy."  
"long story." Jack stepped back out of Jacob's reach.  
"O...k… Well, where might I find her"  
"She's probably at her house." Jack said, stepping back once more. Jacob raised an eye brow.  
"Right. Bad time, then?"  
"Jacob, I could call them here if you want." George really wanted to see how this played out.  
"In the mean-time, I'll be in my office."  
"nice try colonel"  
"Is there something I'm missing here?" Jack literally ran away screaming.  
"ok then"

* * *

_Sorry it's not to long… any who, SEND ME IDEAS!_


	10. inlaws?

_a/n Hey 'yall! thank ye for reviewin'! may be the last!_

* * *

Once Sam got there and Jacob saw Emy he knew why Jack had ran."I'm going to kill him!" Jacob yelled and Before anyone could stop him, ran towards Jack's office. He stormed in."JACK!" Jack froze. He knew the broken nose was coming soon."Wait! Uhh… Jacob? Just listen for a second! … Jacob? Jacob!" Jacob swung his fist. Jack ducked.  
"DAD!" Sam ran in. "Oh my gosh! Colonel! Are you ok"  
"Yeah. Got a big bruise on my forehead, but yeah"  
"Jacob. Let me explain. This all started two years ago, in a world far, far, away"  
"two years ago? I think she's a little older than two years"  
"I can answer that!" Emy said cheerfully, not even knowing who this was.  
"Time goes faster on my planet"  
"That's not possible"  
"Oh, but it is." Daniel said leaning against the door frame.  
"Whatthe? When did you get here?" Jack said in surprise.  
"Oh, I've been here for about… 15 minutes"  
"Oh. Ok then"  
"On with the story?" Jacob _**sooo**_ wanted to punch Jack.  
"Oh, right. We got to the planet, they gave us something to drink, we got drunk, we found out we couldn't get home, Sam had Emy, we decided she could live a better life on that planet, we found our way home, they moved planets, we went to thier new planet last week, nothing was left, except Emy of coarse, we adopted her here, then you came, I ran, You tried to brake my nose, I ducked, The rest is history." Jack explained.  
"**_YOU GOT MY BABY PRAGNANT?_**" at this he swung his fist again at Jack. Jack once again ducked. (this time all the way)  
"DAD!" Sam went over to Jacob with tears almost there.  
"dad, It's alright." Jacob saw the concern in his daughter's eyes and he also saw the _'apologize now or I will kill you'_ look.  
"I'm sorry, Jack, I'm just"  
"Worried about her"  
"Yeah"  
"I want pie." Emy said just like her father. Everybody left except Gen. Hammond and Jack who waited a bit longer. "Ok"  
"ok?"  
"Yep"  
"Ok to what"  
"That question you asked me before Jacob came"  
"really?" "Yep"  
"Wow! I"  
"as long as you tell me why"  
"you are evil"  
"You rub off on me"  
"Sam"  
"What"  
"I love-" Jack started.  
"Hey! Are you two coming or what?" "Doesn't Daniel just have perfect timing"  
"Jack! You still need to answer my question"  
"But I did"  
"no you didn't"  
"yes I did"  
"no"  
"Yes"  
"no"  
"Yes"  
"Fine. Would you repeat it"  
"No"  
"Ok _colonel_. Your choice"  
"You are evil"  
"as I said, You rub off on me"  
"Fine. Sam"  
"What about her"  
"I'm not supposed to say that until I'm not military"  
"Fine. Now will ya tell me"  
"Better." With that the no longer colonel walked off.  
----------------------Commissary --------------------- 

"So Jack. When will you show me"  
"Tomorrow"  
"Show him what?" Daniel said as everyone else just looked intently at him.  
"Show you all later too." Groans emerged from the table. Soon enough everyone except Jack and Sam had left.  
"Meet me in my office." Jack told Sam then walked away.  
"His office?" Sam mumbled to herself.  
--------------------------  
Jack's office before Sam comes.  
--------------------------  
Jack picked up his coat and threw it over the security camera. A knock came from the door.  
"Yellow?" Jack said standing up.  
"Sir? You wanted to see me"  
"Yes. Come in." Sam came in hesitantly. Immediately noticing that the camera was blocked.  
"shut the door behind you"  
"uh, sir"  
"Carter"  
"Yessir." She shut the door.  
"So Sam." She looked at him. Trying to figure him out.  
"Sir?" She stressed the word.  
"Ya know, you can call me Jack." He moved over to her slowly. Gently he pulled her into a kiss. She looked baffled.  
"ssirr?" "I resigned Sam. On that note," He pulled out a small velvet box. He then got on one knee.  
"Major Samantha Carter, would you marry me?" tears rolled down her face.  
"yyoouu reesigned? F-for me?" More tears rolled. Just then a knock was heard.  
"Jack?" "He really dose have perfect timing. Doesn't he"  
"Yes. To both questions." Jack picked her up, spun her around, then kissed her. The door opened in the middle of all this. Daniel's jaw dropped.  
"Jack"  
"hmm?" He managed, still kissing Sam.  
"Wha- why- What's going on?" Sam and Jack finally broke their kiss.  
"I asked her to marry me." Jack said, still looking into Sam's eyes.  
"What"  
"and I said yes." Sam said, looking into Jack's eyes.  
"… What"  
"We're getting married." Sam and Jack said, never losing eye contact. Daniel fainted. (Or died. Either way came back real soon.)

* * *

_possibly last chapter! (unless you bug me enough.)_  



End file.
